I'm Okay Now
by ItalieJade
Summary: Short one-shot. Bill/Harry George/Harry Bill breaks things off with Harry the night before he is to be wed to Fleur. George comes along to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining.

"Harry, love, you know I will always care for you." Bill whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

I choked back a sob, turning to face my lover. Of course it would come to this. It was the night before his wedding to Fleur.

"Love isn't enough to keep you with me, apparently." I spat.

"We can't keep doing this, love! _I_ can't keep doing this! If you were older I would gladly stay with you. Our age difference is too much. My family, not to mention the entire wizarding world, would never accept our relationship." Bill said.

We were in the back yard of the Burrow. I would be 17 soon, but apparently I would still be too young for him. We had been together for almost two years; and now he was throwing it all away for her.

He had come to me almost a year ago. He told me he didn't love Fleur; that he wanted me. I guess that was a lie.

"I wasn't too young for you when you fucked me." I accused. "What's changed now? I haven't got any younger."

Bill looked down, his arms going to his sides. "I do regret that. It was not one of my finest moments and I'm sorry."

I was livid. "YOU'RE SORRY?!" I screeched, the thunder drowning me out. "I can't believe you, Bill!"

Bill said, "I'm sorry," one last time before he walked back inside the house...to her.

I dropped down, pounding my fists against the earth. It wasn't fair! "What does she have that I don't?! Why? Why? Why?!" I screamed.

"Harry." A voice whispered in front of me.

I looked up. "George…what's wrong with me? Why would he leave me?!"

George looked down at me. "Because he doesn't love you enough to not marry Fleur. He doesn't love you enough to bring your relationship out into the open. He wants to be normal and he can't with another man."

George dropped down and hugged me. "Because he could never love you like I do."

I looked at George for a second before he kissed me. Maybe…Maybe things would be okay after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long. I was having computer issues for a while and then I kind of lost inspiration for a while. This won't be that much longer than the first chapter because I either write in one go or I don't write at all. This will also be the final chapter of this story. Thank you everyone for the reviews.

Some days were destined to be doomed from the very beginning; today was one of those days. I knew this because the clouds were dark; it would rain today, again.

Today was the day that Bill was getting married. I would have to sit there and watch someone else walk down the aisle to him. I would have to watch someone else stare into his eyes adoringly while they shared the happiest day of their lives. I would have to watch as the person I loved more than anything in the world got ready to spend the rest of his life with someone who isn't me.

I stood in front of the mirror, grasping my jacket in my hand loosely. Looking in the mirror, I couldn't recognize the person staring back at me. The person I saw was fragile and heartbroken. The person I saw had given their entire heart and soul to someone, trusted that person, and that someone had viciously stomped on everything. This wasn't me; what happened? I used to think that nothing could touch me; I had gone through it all already so nothing else could touch me. I guess Fate really did have it in for me after all.

I plastered a fake smile on my face; I would have to be happy today. Today is not about me or what I'm going through. Today is about Fleur and Bill and the ceremony that would make them husband and wife. Today is their day and even I am not so cruel as to ruin it for everyone. After all, I was stupid to believe that Bill would finally bring our relationship into the open. It was secret for so long; I should have known that it would stay that way and eventually end.

Someone came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. George. The smile fell from my face as I turned around and buried myself in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered things like, 'it's okay' and 'I'm here for you.'

I looked up at George, "I'm sorry that you have to see me this way again."

"As long as I can see you, it doesn't matter. I will be here for you. I will always be here."

I smiled sadly as I looked at the love struck look on his face.

"I know you will be here. I'm just afraid that I will never be able to love you as much as you love me. I'm afraid that I won't be able to love again."

"What Bill did to you was wrong; he could never fully commit to you because he was going from you to Fleur. He shouldn't have used you like that because deep down, I think he knew who he would always return to and it wasn't you. Bill has spent so much of his life being different and now he wants so hard to be 'normal'. But he will never be normal because normal can never be achieved; no one is normal. I think he will look back and regret giving up someone as beautiful and pure as you. But you know what?"

"What?" George bent his head forward, our lips almost brushing,

"He may regret leaving you, and he may want you back somewhere down the road, but he cannot have you. He can't have you because I'm not as stupid as him; I will never let you go."

Our lips met just as someone slammed the door open.

"Harry, are you read-what the hell is going on?"

Standing in the door was Fred, who looked flabbergasted at what he was seeing.

George grinned at me, "I think he is speechless."

Fred shook his head. "Not speechless…just feeling a little slow today. When did this happen?"

"Last night." George teased.

Fred smiled softly, muttering a 'congratulations', and walked back out the door.

"I just realized something," I said.

"What is it?"

"How the hell am I going to tell you two apart?" I didn't want to start kissing Fred when I meant to kiss George. This could make for some very embarrassing situations.

"Well, actually, I have an interesting birthmark on my body. Did you want to see it?"

"Sure, I guess. If you think it would help me tell you two apart."

George pulled up his shirt. The birthmark was on his stomach.

"What the hell is it shaped as?"

"Fred and I have been theorizing on that for a really long time. We finally decided that it most resembled a blob."

I grinned impishly, "So I guess you two really aren't completely identical, are you?"

"Oh, Harry, I have so much more to show you."

So this is the end of "I'm Okay Now." Sorry it took so long, hope you all enjoyed it! I have a Harry/Draco story I wrote not too long ago called "This World". Don't worry, though. I wrote that pairing for a friend and will be writing one more H/D for her but then I will be back to other pairings like this one. :) So let me know what you think!


End file.
